


Kind of Swimming Pool For Swimming Fools

by itsbetterthan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterthan/pseuds/itsbetterthan
Summary: 赛亚德掌握了事情发展的规律。





	Kind of Swimming Pool For Swimming Fools

赛亚德掌握了事情发展的规律。当他忍无可忍，把梅苏特的手腕并在一块儿，向他的头顶压去的时候，他就知道洪水将至。正在车里，他侧过头去，梅苏特开进了一条窄巷，让接下来发生的一切顺理成章，梅苏特在镜子里观察赛亚德的脸色，他脸上挂着一种祈怜的神色，一会儿，味道传出来。

“我吃了药，也打了针。”他轻轻地、可怜兮兮地说，延续了一贯的腔调。

“医生没告诉过你该吃什么？”

“我照他说的吃了，你看——”

他掀开自己的高领针织，露出一截正常的皮肤，至少表面看起来如此。等赛亚德的手背贴上去，才发现烧得厉害，鸡蛋上去嘶嘶凝固，手掌上去无法逗留。梅苏特对这触碰早有防备，只是痛苦地皱眉。他刚从训练回来，冲过澡，头发已干。车里还放着歌，遮阳板搁在头顶，后视镜里遥远地映着主街，让这个场景非常普通，本来什么都不该发生。他正准备和梅苏特吃个便饭，然后他会自己走回家，下车前跟梅苏特说明天见，梅苏特会跟他说包别掉车上了，里面有赛亚德的手机和信用卡，不要给他发十条短信却一无所获；米拉想姐姐了，这周末她还来玩吗？

然而规划在梅苏特的突发事故中泡了汤。他露出溺水的神情，吸着鼻子，跟三个月前一样。三个月前，他坐在替补席上，套了羽绒服，忽然脸色变得很红，向赛亚德一侧瘫软去，在那颗头颅倾向肩膀的瞬间，赛亚德意识到梅苏特遇到了麻烦。在更暗的阴影里，梅苏特疲劳地、不得已地寻找他的嘴唇，他只含了能缓解欲望的器官一会儿，像嚼口香糖，随后起身回更衣室，翻找替代的吗啡。他的发情期来得愈发密集，赛亚德也不是没有找医生给他开过处方，应激反应，免疫异常，耐药症状，没有好词。“简而言之，”那时的赛亚德下结论，“爱不愿做，药却吃得太多。”

赛亚德顺着梅苏特的下颌角摸了一下，不该如此，但他的拇指仿佛脱离了神经控制，黏住了梅苏特过热的脸。也许他只是被那不断溢出的气味蛊惑了。水往低处流，棕熊掏蜜，老虎猎鹿，赛亚德被梅苏特的性别吸引，自然法则，铮铮如铁，不可违抗。

他问：“现在怎么办？”

赛亚德叹了口气，“我来开吧，去医院，或者俱乐部，他们有强效药。”

梅苏特摇摇头，他睁着眼睛，难掩惧意，赛亚德明白他想起了不该想起的事。行，那就别去。

“回家怎么样？”

他又摇头，好像只有这一件事可做。“到那儿我都蒸干了。”

赛亚德已叹无可叹，肺部抽到半真空。值得庆幸的是，上次在异国他乡没有发生此类麻烦，不然天高皇帝远，挤进一两根指节可不够。他凝视着梅苏特轻微战栗的眉睫，发觉他的眼珠被黑色的羽翼镶边得很好，梅苏特什么时候长得如此乖巧，这个问题只能交给海马体和信息素。赛亚德发现自己倾向梅苏特的姿势过于明显，让勒在身上的安全带碍事。他解开了它，如同挑破一层富有张力的关系，让剩下的情感变得犹如鸡肋。

他叫梅苏特脱掉裤子，在车里不是件容易的事，他艰难地蜷曲着两条腿，把松紧带往下拽，露出被浸湿的内裤，赛亚德看了一眼就挪开视线，身侧穿出布料和皮肤分离的声音。窗外日光鼎盛，照在车窗上没有升温的迹象，早就过了热的时候。等他再挪回来时，梅苏特的下半身已经光裸，上衣盖过亟待纾解的地方，使他像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，即使梅苏特比他大了无伤大雅的几岁。

赛亚德看着梅苏特拱起膝盖，脚跟踩在黑色的驾驶座上，黑色的真皮被踩出一个散发着微亮的凹陷。他抓住赛亚德放在旁边的手，牵引着它拉向自己，在半空中犹豫片刻，只搁置在膝盖上。赛亚德捏紧了那处发着热气的骨头，皮下组织薄到忽略不计。他被触碰得悸动了一下，好似被突如其来的欲潮掀翻，也使他向赛亚德的方向推进，赛亚德试探地将手向下挪，同时对自己说：跟温度计插进口腔里一样，温度计有什么色情之处？他只是帮梅苏特治疗感冒，医疗性质。就像抽点血，他要将梅苏特的不合时宜的欲望排解出来，牺牲也无妨，毕竟赛亚德喜爱梅苏特，并且希望能为他所爱。

赛亚德触碰到那一块湿润的肉，先只有一个模糊的概念，后来才有具体部位的形象，如果梅苏特的脸这时候没有红成一滩春水，他倒是会说些应景言语。梅苏特是瘦且窄的一条，外面裹着光滑鲜亮的皮肉，此时此刻他因为害羞而蜷缩在希德的胸前，像自投罗网的水鸟，从这个角度，只能看到他毛细血管通透的眼皮，他其他部位都生得浅尝辄止，唯有眼珠不加克制，半阖上的光景只有在运动前和运动后多见。现在是运动后，但是关系不大。因为早就冲完了澡，由空调烘干，头发丝分明得像打过胶。梅苏特喜欢在行性事时装模作样，赛亚德想，将自己比喻成处子是必修课。

他认为应该提前跟梅苏特支吾一声，如同一次鸣笛，代表着越线后罚单速至。然而这时，梅苏特却如此的不识时务，抬起头来亲吻他的嘴唇，以他薄薄的、翻卷的纸缘似的嘴，还有一些留不长久的温热和湿润，他的手指攀上赛亚德的脊背，柔和地搂住他，是希望他一直留下的姿态。施惠与受施者颠倒，令前者手足无措。他们的下巴中间还拱着梅苏特的膝盖，让赛亚德的指交过于温情脉脉，富于家庭氛围。他捏住梅苏特的下颌，像盖印章一样回吻他的嘴唇。

浸泡在手足无措的余韵中，赛亚德拥抱了这团无目的燃烧的焰火。他的脖颈是滚烫的，其余地方的高温不尽相同。汗从额头淌下，一块浸满水的布被拧干的那种淌法，伴随着信息素的甜味儿，这股味道将赛亚德心中的界限磨平：梅苏特是他的朋友，拜此所赐，加上天时地利人和，梅苏特需要和他做爱。被回吻的人率先行动，一只手解开赛亚德的拉链，灵活过头，令人反应过来自己并非享有殊荣；另一只手向下探去，代替了原本保守谨慎的指节。那里的液体太多，多到不讲理，简直到赛亚德也脸红的地步。

他看着梅苏特自慰，内心五味翻涌，不仅是因为场面严肃又淫秽，更是因为他微微向后仰去而露出喉咙，骨节下凹陷的阴影显得格外脆弱。这时他才被从里到外剥开，露出红软的核心来。后脑勺碰到车玻璃发出头发摩擦的声音，车载音响又不知道被谁关上，这是唯一的音乐。梅苏特的易碎时刻应该很多，特别是他被其他同事逍遥的时候。周末的游戏之夜，手机上交，所有水龙头都拧开，等水声掩盖一切，梅苏特的眼睛被蒙上，口腔里插进阴茎，下体插入手指。赛亚德知道这是谨防怀孕的招数，而撞破也得假装无事发生，包括听到兴致盎然的窃窃私语后点头附和，那时他才明白“有些用处”的讨论跟社交手段没有关联。倒不如被蒙在鼓里。

现在，主人公现身说法，赛亚德才迟钝地感到心里不是滋味。幸好此刻性欲抬头，勃起的充血能将赛亚德掀个人仰马翻，稀释了回忆的浓度。他刚想把座椅放倒，梅苏特就俯倾过来，摸索能解决当下局面的武器，他的呼吸很热，赛亚德尝过，眼下能在他的肩膀上造成烧伤。片刻，梅苏特已经握住他的阴茎，拇指上下摩挲。他抬起眼来，从专注的狂热变成请求的狂热，深栗色眼珠黑到滴水，事实证明只是杀鸡用牛刀。“能舔一下吗？”

当然，当然。赛亚德这辈子都不会拒绝朋友的要求，尤其是来自梅苏特。没有什么铺陈，只有完全欢迎。梅苏特用舌尖润湿了那根性器的顶端。赛亚德的目光从他衣领的开口里探进去，然后是整个手掌，攀爬过冰凉的、星月形状的吊坠，抚摸他凸起的乳头，和较薄的乳房。梅苏特被那片装饰冰到，瑟缩了一下，仍然保持着乖顺和安静。

时间过去，海绵体里的血液趋近饱和，赛亚德憋得难受。他的手离开梅苏特颜色较浅的胸脯，穿过他的腋下，状似轻松地拎起他，放在刚被伺候过的阴茎上，这场默剧才告一段落。梅苏特弓起脊背，略微痛苦，眉间距变得更近。也许是利刃一样的快感将他劈开，也许是赛亚德完全没有使他快乐。现实证明两者并不矛盾。他坐立难安，水却流的很多；想挣脱掉这根让他作痛的阴茎，又吃得又紧又深，全然无法自拔。

真正的做爱里没有谁能够直视对方的眼睛，至少梅苏特宣告失败。他面色潮红，理智涣散，情感支配的肢体动作希望赛亚德更近一些，至于更近一些具体的形态，他毫无计划，只是不断地将脑袋埋进他的肩颈。那个镶在梅苏特耳边的、发红发烫的标记处反复摩擦赛亚德的嘴唇，仿佛是一个需要噬咬的信号。但是不必，至少今天不必，今日他来抚慰，并非征服。至少这是赛亚德的许诺。

一阵嘈杂从车外传来。他悚然一惊，安静了片刻，又传来人为的响动。车窗被调得很黑，但信息素大有外溢的可能。梅苏特凝固成一桩石像。他本来已经对车外有人这事十分过敏，现状是雪上加霜。他畏惧得像一团被揉皱的纸，赛亚德只能将他放入更狭窄的怀中。他捂住梅苏特的嘴，另一只手固定住后脑勺，仍旧上上下下地顶撞，呻吟变成一小串呜咽。梅苏特不由自主地轻微战栗着，身体因此变得更热，更会吸。小腿窸窣地缠上赛亚德的腰腹。祈使语从“快点”逐渐转变为“慢些”，德语被牙齿的缝隙筛成汁液囫囵的细丝。如今他全身上下都在冒水，令人受宠若惊。于是，他很快就被赛亚德按在椅背上，大腿打开，膝盖顶到自己的肩膀。

他覆身其上，提供大量的阴影。梅苏特再一次闭上眼睛，像黄昏时被鸟群覆盖的湖泊。抬起手前他发觉梅苏特在舔他的手心。赛亚德左手的手指描摹着梅苏特的面孔，汗湿的头发贴在额前，从颧骨到下颌是一条略有弧度的直线，这个设计很好，前者心想，整个人都被祂设计得很好。另一只手够到后窗，重重敲打了一下那些噪声的来源。过了一会儿，令人不安的杂音消失了。

“是两只猫。”他比划着说。

“真的吗？”

梅苏特显然不需要答复。他睁开眼睛，分明是劫后余生的喜悦，这种冲突陡然消弭的时刻，应该有接吻行为。赛亚德俯视着那张红色的、柔软的脸，用胳膊勾住他的脖子，用舌头舔了一下他的嘴唇。这个理应发生在雪夜的吻姗姗来迟，好歹还是来了。他埋得更深，有了吻的润滑，梅苏特喘息着昂起脖颈，由梳理变成揪住身上人脑后的短发。他的大腿内侧紧绷且光滑，让赛亚德为自己的冲撞带来的红痕歉疚起来。

歉疚是心理状态，并非行为模式。他快抵达生殖腔的边缘，稍加触碰梅苏特便抖如筛糠，仿佛春天抖落积雪时候的松枝。那个紧密的连接处也捣出些许像雪一样的白沫，而湿红的内里不允许更多的耕耘。当梅苏特再度摆出那幅泫然欲泣的神情，泪沟被扩张的毛细血管填满，赛亚德知道这才是大快朵颐的时候。

没有交流，因为自此再没有选择可做。他将自己箍进那匝微微张开的口部，不再深入。梅苏特变成砧板上的肉，任人宰割，完全丧失自由。他象征性地拧了赛亚德一下，收效甚微，只换来快乐和痛苦的席卷。他张开嘴，喉咙底涌出干燥气流，嘴边挂了一些涎水，眼珠向后滚动，看起来是个是个上面下面一起流水的可怜母亲。

“现在就标记我吧，拜托，求求你。”他强忍住痛楚，凑到赛亚德耳边说。他的信任又被抛掷到地上，俯拾皆是。这一刻，没有人比被钉在自己车里的梅苏特更加低声下气。赛亚德却隐约感到良心不安，毕竟不是所有关系都能绵延进坟墓。下次他发情时，可不敢保证赛亚德近在咫尺；还有猝不及防拥有一个欧米伽的麻烦；还有怀孕；还有丑闻；还有草皮上的露馅。考虑那么多因素，唯独忽略了赛亚德对梅苏特的喜爱。喜爱让一切合理运转起来，给理智漆上封条，将其放逐欲望的原野。因此，他欣然同意，好像等待这一刻已经很久，久到往后用大量时间悔恨也与他无关。

赛亚德操进他的生殖腔，那是一个发育不全的子宫，手指和偶尔的性交到不了这么深。这回，赛亚德总算是头一个客人。成结的时候梅苏特又在洒泪，达摩力克之剑落下，将他的尊严切割得七零八落。哪怕有人录像录音给经纪人直播，他也照呻吟不误。那个形状可怖的结牢牢地撑开身体，使梅苏特觉得自己变成了一张空心的皮囊。或者赛亚德有这种天真的判断：他们交换了彼此的纯贞，因此保持平衡。即使这种交换并不公平公正，有人出了老千，他也表示心甘情愿、愿赌服输。

他扭动着，大腿变得更加不老实，更加难以捉住，汗全冷下来，赛亚德的汗却才开始升温。那里太热太好了，如果乐园有缩略图，就占这一厘米见方。他捧住梅苏特的脑袋，拇指搁在太阳穴上，无名指就能碰到耳下凸起的标记处，一只手掌能将大半张脸包裹进去。赛亚德注视着他红成一片的眼角和脸颊，又觉得这个甘愿被人占有的欧米伽分外可爱，值得很多的吻，很多的爱，当然也值得很好的人生。

如果他的涉入能让他的人生好一些，赛亚德秘密地祷告。祷告时精关松懈，一片稍凉的精液灌进，摁下了那个构造精巧的机关，梅苏特颤抖着，把鬓发茸茸的脑袋再次埋进赛亚德的肩窝。有可能因此怀上孕，也大概不会，他猜测，梅苏特会迅速回家找药，吞下胶囊后再喝三杯凉水，躺在浴缸里渐渐沉淀。标记完成后明确的征兆消隐，不会像玛丽亚受孕时马厩生辉那样夸张。

但梅苏特是他的了。日光底下无新事，这是唯一的反例。是赛亚德的梅苏特表现得过于镇静，将自己从性爱分离出去之后，就沉默地在车里找寻脱下的裤子，让赛亚德的不应期迟缓显得很幼稚。森林中央倒下一棵榉木，连飞鸟都不途经，没有旁观者觉得不妥。他把扯乱的针织领弄整齐，从胸前掏出项链摆好，向右边的赛亚德微笑了一下。

赛亚德心脏擂鼓阵阵，那个微笑让月亮、太阳和国王都逊色。他已拉上该拉上的裤链，穿好该整齐的衣服，却仿佛再度赤裸。这就是标记的效果，他自欺欺人，早已不以为然。

“到我家来吃吧，给你煮点饭。”

梅苏特还会煮饭，这实属意料之外。信息敛去仿佛退潮，车里清新得像无事发生。但他身上仍然传来那股甜味。赛亚德思考了一下，“可是我没有带玫瑰。”

梅苏特也思考了一下，摸出手机搜索城北郊区的花店。他连上导航，启动午后微热的汽车。


End file.
